Sang Pencuri
by Naw d'EviL Blume
Summary: "Cepat temukan siapapun itu! Temukan barang yang dicuri itu!"/ 'Ia mencuri hatiku. Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan hatiku yang telah dicuri, Ayah'/ Kali ini, aku merasakan apa yang disebut jantung berdegup kencang, kupu-kupu yang terbang di dalam perutku./ CnC, RnR. Don't like don't read!/ Crack-pairing.


Kiba © Hiroshi Kōjina and affiliation.

Standard warning for K+ fics's applied.

Enjoy the story!

000

**Sang Pencuri**

By : Naw d Blume

000

**Rebecca's POV**

Aku mendesah panjang. Tinggal beberapa jam lagi sebelum aku tak lagi bebas melakukan apapun yang aku mau. Pada saat-saat seperti ini aku merasa menjadi seorang anak bangsawan tidak membuatku bahagia. Memang, dengan kekuasaan yang ayah miliki, aku dapat dengan mudah mendapatkan apapun. Penduduk kota menghormatiku. Mereka bahkan menjadikanku sesosok idola.

Tinggal beberapa jam lagi aku bertunangan dengan Philip. Pria berambut pirang itu sebenarnya cukup tampan dan juga baik hati. Tapi aku tak mencintainya.

Aku tidak merasakan tanda-tanda jatuh cinta. Jantungku tidak berdegup kencang ketika bertatapan dengannya. Tidak ada kupu-kupu yang terbang dalam perutku ketika aku berbincang dengannya. Aku tidak memikirkannya ketika tidak melihatnya. Aku tidak merasa sebal ataupun cemburu tiap kali melihat dirinya berbincang-bincang dengan wanita lain. Aku merasa biasa saja.

Bagi setiap orang di Jimoto, mungkin Philip adalah pria idaman. Rambut pirang bak bangsawan. Sepasang mata biru yang sebiru lautan. Tak lupa badannya yang kekar; hasil berlatih bela diri setiap hari. Ia benat-benar pria impian bagi para gadis Jimoto. Tapi … tidak bagiku. Aku mengidamkan orang lain. Orang yang bahkan belum kutemukan.

"Aku…."

Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk, aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke arah jendela yang terbuka –jendela yang menampakkan kesibukan para pelayan menghiasi halaman tempat pesta pertunangan diadakan. Pesta pertunangan yang mewah ini akan mengundang banyak orang dari Jimoto.

Apakah aku sudah bilang? Phillip bahkan menawarkan padaku kalung berlian yang akan dipajang selama pesta berlangsung.

000

**Emelda's POV**

Aku memakan siput yang disediakan di meja satu per satu. Aku tak pernah puas dengan makanan ini. Sungguh, betapa aku menyukai rasa hewan kecil yang sering dianggap orang lain menjijikkan. Aku mengambil seekor siput di sisi piring … mengeluarkannya dari cangkang dan bersiap memasukkannya ke mulutku ketika….

"Emelda! Hugh!" Glaudio tiba-tiba saja menghambur masuk dan membuatku tersedak.

_Uhuk… Uhuk…_ Aku terbatuk dan segera meminum air mineral, "what the heck, Glaudio? Kau hampir membunuhku!"

Sungguh, kadangkala, orang termuda di antara kami bertiga itu membuatku sebal dengan tingkahnya. Glaudio menatapku dengan wajah tak berdosa. Ia hanya _nyengir._ Kemudian, bersamaan dengan cengiran lebarnya itu, ia mengibas-ibaskan sebuah gulungan.

"Tebak, berita apa yang kubawa!"

Hugh yang tengah membaca tak jauh dari jendela menolehkan kepalanya. Tampaknya ia tertarik dengan kabar yang dibawa oleh pemuda konyol itu. Aku menarik nafas. Jika Hugh sudah tertarik, apa aku bisa menolak? Tidak.

"Oke. Mari kita lihat apa yang kaubawa."

000

**Rebecca's POV**

"Becca!" seseorang memanggilku, "wah, kau cantik sekali…!"

Roia. Di belakangnya, Zed berjalan dengan gayanya yang malas-malasan. Kedua orang itu sangat bertolak belakang, namun, aku tahu … keduanya saling menyayangi –mencintai. Setiap kali mereka memandang satu sama lain, selalu tampak kehangatan sinar mata keduanya. Kadang aku berpikir, apakah suatu saat nanti aku bisa memiliki kehangatan sinar mata yang sama…

"Roia," aku menyapa gadis yang telah berdiri di depanku, "Zed," tambahku.

Zed menganggukkan kepalanya. Semantara Roia dengan bersemangat mengurungku dalam pelukannya, "aku tak menyangka jika kau akan bertunangan dengan Phillip!" ia melepaskan pelukannya, "kau tak pernah cerita kalau kau sebenarnya suka dengannya…."

Aku hanya tersenyum lemah, tak tahu harus berkomentar bagaimana.

Seolah tahu perasaanku, Roia mengerutkan keningnya, "apa…."

Aku menghentikan bicaranya dengan menggenggam tangannya dan menggeleng lemah. Segera, aku mengalihkan topik. Kami berbincang selama beberapa saat. Detik demi detik berlalu hingga suara dentingan gelas terdengar dari panggung yang telah tersedia. Di sana, ayah berdiri di samping Phillip. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah gelas.

"Mohon perhatiannya. Para tamu yang terhormat, kita telah tiba pada acara puncak," ayah kemudian memberikan sebuah gestur tanda waktuku untuk naik panggung.

Dengan sebuah remasan pada tangan Roia yang sedari awal kugenggam, aku melangkah disertai tepuk tangan para tamu undangan. Langkah-langkah yang kulalui untuk menuju panggung seperti langkah-langkahku di sebuah papan pada kapal bajak laut.

Aku tiba di panggung dan berdiri di sebelah kiri ayah. Phillip tersenyum padaku; yang tentu saya kubalas pula dengan senyuman. Memang, Phillip tak kurang apapun, tapi aku masih merasa bila ada sesuatu yang salah.

_Clap…_

Tiba-tiba saja gelap gulita. Orang-orang dalam ruangan memekik nyaring karena kaget dengan kegelapan yang tiba-tiba saja menggantikan cahaya terang. Ayah memberikan komando pada orang-orang di sekitarnya; menyuruh memeriksa apa yang terjadi sembari menenangkan para tamu. Aku sendiri berdiri terpaku di panggung, berusaha menyesuaikan mataku dengan kegelapan yang mengurung diriku. Di depanku, aku mendengar suara kain yang bergesekan. Ketika mataku mulai bisa menyesuaikan dengan gelap, aku melihat seseorang berdiri di depan panggung.

Orang itu terlihat kekar, berdiri sangat dekat dengan meja tempat kalung berlian yang ditawarkan oleh Phillip untukku diletakkan. Aku bergerak maju, tanpa sadar tersandung sesuatu. Aku memekik kecil ketika aku merasa diriku jatuh dari panggung. Kudengar ayah dan Phillip memanggil namaku memastikan keadaanku. Aku tak menjawab karena aku terlalu terkejut. Dengan mata yang terbelalak, aku memandang sosok itu.

Dalam gerak perlahan, orang itu berbalik, menangkapku tepat sebelum aku menyentuh lantai.

"Hati-hati."

Aku terpana, matanya sangat indah, "te-terima kasih."

Orang itu menurunkanku dari dekapannya. Sungguh, aku benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata. Jantungku berdetak kencang. Berdebum-debum di rongga dadaku. Ia mendudukkanku. Untuk beberapa saat, kami saling memandang hingga….

_Clap._

Lampu kembali menyala. Kini tiada seorang pun di depanku. Aku terduduk sendirian di depan panggung, masih terpana. Bahkan ketika ayah dan Phillip menanyakan keadanku. Kupikir….

"Ahhh! Kalungnya!"

"Hilang!"

Samar-samar, aku mendengar histeris orang-orang di sekitarku. Tanpa sadar, aku menyentuh tangan ayah yang diletakkan di bahuku; menghentikan histerisnya untuk sesaat dan berkata pelan, "Ayah, ada pencuri."

"Ayah tahu," ayah menjawabku, "cepat temukan siapapun itu! Temukan barang yang dicuri itu!"

'_Ia mencuri hatiku. Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan hatiku yang telah dicuri, Ayah?'_

Kali ini, aku merasakan apa yang disebut jantung berdegup kencang, kupu-kupu yang terbang di dalam perutku. Aku ingin tahu siapa orang itu. Seorang misterius yang memiliki sepasang mata yang memesona. Aku tak peduli bahwa ia _meminjam _kalung berharga mahal itu. Aku tak peduli. Aku hanya peduli bahwa ia mengambil hatiku tanpa izin. Aku bahagia ia telah mengambilnya. Sangat bahagia.

000

END

000

Mwihihihi. Akhirnya kesampaian nulis cerita Ki-Ba. Ini dia, pasangan favorit saya … Hugh dan Rebecca. Crack pairing, sih XD

Ada orang Indonesia yang mengunjungi fandom Ki-Ba ini, enggak ya? Kalau ada, beri aku komen, dong~


End file.
